Seven Little Snowflakes
by Fruipit
Summary: Seven one-shots for Elsanna week 2015. Prompts are different types of AUs. Day Six: Sci-Fi!AU. /All Anna wants to do is find out what happened to her sister at North Mountain. Make her better. Chase away her demons. She'd do anything for Elsa./
1. All Pirates Need Booty

_Slightly late to the party but I'm known for that. Already posted on Tumblr and AO3, btw. This one was written as an art/fic collab with aelifsigrun on tumblr (the one who did the awesome Tiny Hearts art :D ). I will get through all of these prompts at some point. I have the first two written and ideas up to day 4. Enjoy~_

* * *

"Arrgggh! C'mere, yer scurvy dog!"

"Avast! Ye be no match for me sharp wit and even sharper sword! Huzzah!"

A snigger cut through the air, and Anna found herself sighing, rolling her eyes as she dropped the likely ridiculous position she'd assumed, arm up and leg back pointing the wooden toy that she'd stolen- er, _liberated_ from Swordmaster Åsmund.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. Kristoff just shook his head (it was the only thing left to shake, really, because his whole body was jiggling up and down in an effort to hold back his _very unmanly giggles_.

"Nothing, nothing," he finally managed to choke out. Sucking in a gasp and wiping a stray tear from his eye (seriously?), he schooled his features, standing up straight and bringing his own training sword with him.

"Ahem," he coughed once, indicating to Anna as he noticed she'd failed to bring her own weapon up. "Ahem, aye!" he cried. "Ye be a fine adversary, but that be no match for Davey Jones!"

Jumping forward, he swung his sword out. It made a loud clacking noise as Anna brought hers up, and they proceeded to whack at each other, without any rhyme or reason (and certainly, absolutely, no form). It was likely that the new trainees, barely over the age of 10, were already better than the two oafs playing Pirate.

Of course, that didn't bother them at all.

Lunging, Anna swiped at Kristoff, letting out a cheer as the wooden stick collided with his shin. He let out a surprised shriek of pain as he fell down, underbalanced without both feet on the ground. When he finally managed to focus on anything other than the throbbing pain (hey, he had a thick _skull_. Not shin), he came face-to-face with Anna (or rather, Anna's foot) as she grinned down at him, the blunt tip of her sword at his throat, and her foot resting on his chest.

"Now, ye mangy bilge rat, say ye final prayers and hope that Davey Jones is feelin' merciful today," she growled.

There was silence for a few moments as Kristoff tried to think of something clever to say. Anna was patiently waiting for a retort of some kind when he simply sighed.

"This isn't working," he said. Anna nodded.

"Yeah..."

_~30 minutes later~_

"Arrgggh! C'mere, ye scurvy dog!"

"Avast! Ye be no match for me sharp wit and even sharper sword! Huzzah!"

Anna and Kristoff both swung out at the same time. The poor pillow they'd tied to her four-poster didn't stand a chance. It all but exploded in a burst of colourful feathers just as Anna whipped around to the second pillow, tied to the other post.

"Now, lemme ask ye again. Where be'in Davey Jones so me'n me mate can 'ave a chat wit' him?"

"I don't know! Honest!"

The squeaky voice of the pillow-merchant actually came from somewhere behind Anna, but she was determined not to let the snort of laughter out at Kristoff's ridiculous attempt.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Then ye won't be minding givin' him a message from me then, will ye? Thank ye for ye services, and ye booty. Ye won't be needin' it where yer goin'."

And with that, she proceeded to beat the unliving-daylights out of the cushion. Somehow, it didn't explode like the first; it just sort of… deflated.

Much more apt, Anna thought.

"Now, me first mate Krissy," she said, ignoring his glare at the name. Her hands worked their way onto her hips, and she puffed out her chest in all her regal pirate-ness. "Ye be in charge o' makin' sure all the booty be well-concealed. Aye?"

"Aye!" he cried. She gave a sharp nod.

"The next stop be Alvilda. We be makin' port and findin' more crew."

"Aye," Kristoff said. "Darn tooting, ye looting, shooting… pirouting?"

"Pirou_et_ting?"

Kristoff nodded, and the two released simultaneous facepalms.

"Ahem, anyway, Pirate Kristoff. I be expectin' ter see-"

Whatever Anna expected to see was lost to the world as the doors suddenly swung open, revealing a very frazzled looking Queen and Older Sister, Elsa. She was looking at a document in her hand, and thus had taken several steps into the room before realising what her younger sister and the Royal Icemaster were doing.

"Uh, Anna?" she asked. "Do you mind- that is, would it be possible for you to perhaps halt your game for a moment? I have something I need to discuss with you regarding chocolate imports from the Flemish Isles."

There was complete silence for a moment as Anna stared at Elsa, and Elsa stared back (though hers was considerably more wide-eyed and confused). The Queen gave a small cough in the back of her throat, hoping to gain the red-headed princess's attention, but to no avail.

"Anna?" she began hesitantly. She didn't get a chance to continue as Anna broke into a thick grin that soon settled into a dreamy smile.

"'Tis been a long and prosperous journey," she began. Elsa raised an eyebrow, but Anna continued as though she wasn't looking directly at Elsa and as though she couldn't even see her anyway. "But this here be true love. Our partnership be endin' here."

The dramatic gasp that came from Kristoff's mouth was almost enough to choke him, and if Anna weren't staring so intently at Elsa, she might have laughed. As it were, the poor monarch looked as though someone had fed her favourite toy to the castle cat—confused and lost, the questions "why" and "what is happening" playing heavily in her eyes.

Kristoff's voice cut through the room, but it wasn't enough to cut through whatever strange tension was rolling from Anna. "Noo! Captain, my captain! Don't be lured by the Siren song! She be takin' yer heart and then takin' yer booty!"

Anna cocked a half-grin from the right corner of her mouth. Her eyes trailed up and down Elsa, who may or may not have been shaking from the terrifying absurdity of it all.

"She can have my booty anytime."

Now, Anna had only ever had one pet in her life: a fish named Filet (because she was young and didn't understand the irony or the humor). She'd managed to keep it alive for a little over a week before an unseasonable cold- ohh…. so it _wasn't_ her fault. Okay. Regardless, she loved that little thing (even if Elsa had accidentally killed it) and as a result, spent a lot of time watching it swimming around its little bowl, happily blowing little bubbles at her.

Elsa looked a lot like that fish, her jaw moving up and down repeatedly as she searched for the right words to convey what she was thinking. To respond to Anna's absolutely bizarre, maybe-slightly-unwelcome, definitely-not-what-she-was-expecting, awkward statement.

After a solid minute and a half of Elsa being whiter than any ghost Anna had ever seen (including the old guy at the top of the rectory), and Kristoff torn between laughing, crying, collapsing, or perhaps just begging for forgiveness, Elsa finally responded.

And that was to stand up straight, exhale loudly, and turn around, making sure to shut the doors as she escaped the stifling room.

As soon as she was gone, Anna burst out laughing.

She'd rather enjoyed being a pirate. Perhaps she could consider a career of it?

Hmm…. it was worth pondering…

* * *

Later that night saw the young princess sneaking through the castle like a common thief (or, hopefully not. Preferably, only the really good ones could get in. Or, better yet, no thieves).

She walked through the gaping hole in the wall where her sister's door once stood proudly. An impenetrable shield that Anna had taken great pleasure in unscrewing, dragging around the castle, tipping it off the third-floor balcony before running down and proceeding to completely annihilate it with Kristoff's axe.

And then letting Sven run the sled over it.

She really didn't like that door.

So, while Elsa no longer had much privacy to speak of (though her en suite was still lockable. Anna had given her that comfort at least), at least Anna was happy. And that's all that really mattered to her.

"Psst," said princess hissed into the darkened room. "Hey, Elsa."

The woman in question groaned and rolled over to face the direction of the noise.

"Wh- Anna?" she asked, voice hoarse and laced with sleep. Anna nodded, forgetting for a moment that Elsa couldn't see her in the dark. She found she didn't care, though; instead of answering verbally, she moved forward. She only had to put the lightest bit of pressure on Elsa's mattress for the queen to roll the blankets back, giving Anna enough room to clamber in and curl into her.

"Hey, Elsa?" she murmured, feeling the protective arms of her sister wrapping around her. Elsa was still mostly asleep, which was probably the only reason she wasn't stiff as a board remembering Anna's earlier words. Teasing Elsa was fun, but having her relaxed and comfortable was so much better.

Snuggling in close, she let out a deep breath. "Love you, Elsa," she mumbled, already feeling the tiredness creeping up, ready to whisk her away to sleep. "'N' y'know, there isn't any treasure in the world more precious than you..."

She succumbed to sleep a few seconds later, but not before she felt the gentlest touch of lips on her forehead, curled into a smile.


	2. Amber Spyglasses and Lesbian Campaigns

_ehh. gets kinda shitty at the end, but i wasn't expecting to write this anyway, so there. I didn't want to go the 'barista/customer' route. I wrote the first line and everything spiralled from there (and this time, Anna wasn't behaving. She had no idea what she wanted to do). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Equality now! Equality now! Vote for the legalisation of gay marriage and stop the non-secular law-making!"

Elsa stopped short, a block away from her favourite little café. She'd been hoping for a nice hot chocolate to warm her up—she'd had a late night at work (after which she had to walk home in the freezing snow), and then a 9am exam. All she wanted was to tuck herself up in a corner of Oaken's with a mug of her favourite drink and the half-finished _Amber Spyglass_ sitting in her bag.

Her plans came to a screeching halt at the sight of a lone girl, protesting outside the café.

She had red hair, and a galaxy of freckles. Straight teeth shone white from behind pretty pink lips, which rest beneath a button nose and fierce eyes—but not unkind. Empowered. Dedicated. Her face was flushed from the cold, and with a particularly brutal outburst, her voice cracked slightly.

Elsa may have given a tiny smile, but before she had a chance to even register that fact, it had fallen, the familiar dread replacing it.

The girl was in the way.

It wasn't _really_ the girl, nor the fact that she was wearing a sign and shouting something about equality and community and human rights, and just basically being in the way. It was the fact that said girl, with her bright red hair, was approaching each and every person who strayed within a ten-metre radius.

It was the fact that Elsa wouldn't be able to enter the café, with its warmth and safety, without being accosted.

Hanging back, gloved hands coming to tug her scarf closer to her body. She swallowed once, then brushed her hands down the front of her shirt, loosening any snow and pressing down any wrinkles.

She had ironed the blouse that morning, appreciating the warmth as she put it on. The matching jacket suddenly wasn't doing a very good job of keeping her warm. There was a familiar heat in her stomach, squeezing tight and making her feel ill. For a moment, her hands came to wrap around her middle, pressing deep.

Then, the red-headed girl paused. There were no people to yell at. The girl took a step back and turned around to get something. Now was Elsa's chance.

She took a shuddering breath and marched forward. She could do this. She could make it.

Sucking in a deep breath, Anna's hand came to rub at her throat. Yelling wasn't easy, and coupled with the cold weather she predicted she'd have lost her voice by the next day (if not that night). She turned around for a moment, preparing to pack up so she could get some lunch (and Oaken knew her favourite type of sandwich), wondering if she'd remembered to pack her Butter Menthols, when the sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears.

Swiftly spinning on her heel, she put a smile on her face, already preparing to give whomever was approaching her a flyer and her practised speech on marriage equality and "love is love" and it "doesn't hurt anyone, but refusing hurts thousands of people everyday".

The grin slipped from her face at the hard frown set on the other person's face.

It was a girl, with snow-blonde hair set in a single braid over her shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, likely because of the cold, and she seemed to be about the most disinterested person Anna had ever come across. Still, she tried. No point in letting a potential ally pass by.

"Hi there!" she chirped. "I'm Anna, an-"

Without a word, and only a single spared glance, the other girl brushed past her. Her shoulder nudged Anna, pushing the red-head out of the way. A few seconds later, the door to the café behind her slammed shut. She'd chosen the café for two reasons: one, Oaken actually _let_ her, and two, it was actually pretty popular.

And now that the other girl had walked in (_rudely_, Anna thought), she wasn't entirely convinced that packing up and going to get her triple club sandwich with extra swiss and salami was a good idea.

Would that seem too stalkerish? Would the girl notice?

Anna's stomach growled, and she pushed those thoughts away. She was hungry and she wasn't going to let one upset person get in the way of her favourite food (after chocolate, that is).

Putting her things away, making sure not to bend the flyers, she took one last look at the street. A slight breeze had picked up, bringing storm-clouds with it and emptying the streets. Well, at least that nice old couple had taken a flyer and _not_ thrown it out immediately. That was something.

Grabbing her stuff, she entered the warm café.

Elsa's seat gave her a perfect view of the entire shop, as small as it was. The Christmas decorations, splayed tastefully along the edges and eaves, brought a cheeriness that the other cafés she had once visited lacked. With its wooden furniture and warm colours, Oaken's was a perfectly relaxing place. The food and drink wasn't the cheapest (it was no Starbucks), but that only seemed to bring a serenity that the more commercial places seemed to lack.

She could see, for instance, just behind the counter. Kristoff, one of the baristas, would keep carrots under there, to gnaw on whenever he had the urge. Oaken's own little creations (certain sauces and pâtés) would sit there with innocuous (and sometimes troubling) labels: 'special sauce 3.5', 'dinocream', and 'i forget' among them.

It also gave her a view of the shop floor. She knew by now that Mr Weselton always had first pick of his seat, and if you happened to be sitting in it, he would complain loudly and thoroughly (usually to no avail). Kristoff would misspell his name on the coffee, and it would make Elsa smile. Sitting in her corner, distanced from everyone and yet able to see all the goings-on made her feel safe.

Seeing the red-head protestor did not induce such feelings. Seeing the red-head protestor caused Elsa to grip her hot chocolate ever-tighter and force her eyes to her book.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

And Elsa knew it was probably slightly ridiculous because there was no reason for this girl to care about her at all, and yet she couldn't brush off the feeling of eyes on her.

She took a sip of her chocolate, ignoring the tremble in her hands. She felt like she was going to be sick, her stomach rolling and recoiling simply because it could. There was lead in her chest that stuck to her heart and made it impossible to focus on anything but the heavy weight.

Elsa's eyes could have burned through her book as her attention was distracted by the girl. They were the only two in the shop, and Kristoff wasn't on counter.

The girl took it upon herself to begin dinging the service bell, rather loudly and far more exuberantly than any bell wanted to be rung (or so Elsa assumed).

Even the girl's voice, when Kristoff finally appeared, was… well, the only word for it _was_ exuberant. She gave an easy smile along with her order, and received an exasperated eye-roll in return. Elsa's eyes roamed, taking in her body language, her aura.

Comparing it with her own.

This girl stood at ease, perpetually relaxed (or so it seemed). Her fingers tapped on her hips to a beat no one else could hear, and she grinned each time Kristoff did anything. They were deep in discussion about something, but when the girl looked her way, any cohesive thought vanished, blood rushing to her face and through her ears.

Elsa hadn't even realised she had been staring.

Tearing her gaze away and planting it firmly on her book, she fought the blush that had risen to her face. Her mouth curled in a frown and she swallowed around the lump in her throat. She tried to read, she really did, but each time she began she found herself looking at the same lines over and over again, absorbing nothing from them.

What little concentration she had shattered as the chair across from her was pulled out and the red-head made herself comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Anna," she began, grinning. "You kinda just pushed past me earlier and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hold any grudges and it didn't really hurt because I'm such a klutz and I'm used to it. Anyway, how can someone be advocating the freedom to love if I hold onto anger?"

Elsa didn't say a word. Her hands were gripping the edge of her book, and she had no idea what to say. Her heart was in her throat, choking her and beating like a war-drum. She felt rather light-headed.

The girl—Anna—continued, oblivious to Elsa's mounting panic, or just simply ignoring it. "I'm trying to push for the legalisation of gay marriage because, like, it's more fair to people. There are those stupid shows on TV that make a mockery of weddings and I can't even marry the person I love based on their gender? Isn't that disgusting? I mean, not that I have anyone—or am thinking about marriage for _me_—but it just shows the injustices of our system."

Anna shook her head. Her voice _had_ gotten progressively louder and more emotive as she spoke, and all the while the only thing Elsa wanted was for her to leave her in peace.

Up close, if her eyes would remain _not averted_ for more than two seconds, Elsa could see the girl in much finer detail. The freckles that suited her, resting atop milky skin; the shock of red hair that was plaited twice and framing her face, a soft fringe hanging above teal eyes. Anna had gesticulated a few times, showing Elsa how passionate she was about the subject of gay marriage.

Elsa wished she could be that uninhibited, truly.

The girl began another speech, but stopped short only a few words in. She frowned slightly, and Elsa sucked in a breath that she couldn't hear over the thundering of her heart.

And then there was a sandwich on the table and a hand hovering in the space above it.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "I was rude. Hi, I'm Anna. Pleased to meet you."

Elsa was torn. On one hand (hah!) she wanted to greet this girl. Apologise for pushing her and offer to buy her a drink to go with the ridiculous sandwich. But, she knew that if she tried to do that, the words would get muddled. They'd betray her, make a fool out of her.

... but then she locked eyes with the girl. It wasn't that she felt safe there, looking (too many years; too much history, for it to be so simple); rather, it was the girl was still smiling, her eyes alight with trust, and a need for it to be returned—at least partially.

Elsa nodded and, gently, took the proffered hand, giving it a little shake. "I'm Elsa."

She had seen this girl smile so much today, but nothing like the one she gave at the simple introduction. It was as though Elsa had given her a cake and told her it was Christmas.

Elsa withdrew her hand first, but Anna didn't seem disappointed. Instead, she picked up her sandwich and took a generous bite. A piece of spinach stuck to her cheek, and her obliviousness confused Elsa. She didn't... mind?

Her swallow was audible, and as soon as her mouth was free, Anna began to talk again. Perhaps she had been waiting for Elsa to continue the conversation, who knew? She seemed determined not to let the silence reign, a concept so foreign to Elsa. It was... refreshing, in a way.

Snapping her book shut, she put it in her bag. Anna was still talking, though the words seemed unimportant. The only important thing, to Elsa, was the fact that someone was actually... talking to her.

Her heart drifted back down to its proper place in her chest, slowing its beating until it was a more bearable tempo.

And that was when she realised Anna was waiting for her to do something.

"Pardon?" she asked, eyes wide. The red-head let out a laugh that sounded so genuine it hurt—and not how laughs usually hurt, the ones that were directed at her. This one was more pleasant.

"I asked if you were an ally? Like, it's great having allies but I don't need to convince you to vote for gay marriage 'coz you already do. I hope. Well, that's what being an ally is about, huh?" She smiled again, that aching smile, and though Elsa's heart began to speed up, this was not the uncomfortable dread that had filled her days for so long. This was warmer, softer; an encouraging beat, telling her to push on and emboldening her. After all, she knew everything she could. And though yes, she was still nervous (anxious, worried, _terrified beyond belief_), the sensation gave her strength.

"I... believe in your stance," she began softly, voice quivering the barest touch and unused to interacting with anyong not Kristoff, Oaken, or her mother.

She couldn't help but notice that Anna's face fell a fraction, as though disappointed.

_No_. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not.

But... what if...?

Elsa swallowed thickly. It was all becoming too much. Slotting her book into her bag, she stood up suddenly. "I apologise for running into you and I thank you for your company," she said, nodding. "Goodbye, Anna."

She could feel the red-head's eyes on her as she moved to the register, ringing the bell for Kristoff to come and tally up the single hot chocolate she had ordered—and not finished.

She paused at the door just as she was about to walk through it. "Good luck, Anna," she said.

It could have been the crisp air that lightened her heart, but Elsa had a feeling it was the soft "Thank you," she head from behind, coming from her table.

Anna didn't really feel like finishing her sandwich. One bite in (after apparently missing her mouth, too, according to the vegetable on her cheek), she felt... not full as such, but she certainly didn't have an appetite. Maybe she just wasn't channelling her inner Sandwich today.

It absolutely did not have anything to do with the way the blonde had snubbed her. Again.

Getting to her feet, she realised that she should probably head back to work—after all, flyers wouldn't hand themselves out. Sighing, she rang the bell on the counter (this time not feeling the need to make a little tune out of it).

"Hey, Anna," he greeted. "Again. What's up? Don't like the sandwich? Did you have a bad day with people and decided you weren't hungry? Ugh, people should care more about these issues."

"It wasn't that," she said. "Just... not feeling it today. What's this sandwich come to, anyway?" She tried to grin and yet was unable to get the slightly terrified look on the blonde girl's face—Elsa, _Elsa_—from her mind. She hadn't even been flirting and she managed to scare the girl away.

Her mind was brought back to the present when Kristoff answered, well, wrong.

"Nothing."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I bought a sandwich," she said. "_Bought_ it." He shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's been paid for."

Anna was unable to muster anything more than an, "Oh," confusion mixed with something happy flooding her system. "Okay."

She turned to leave, not sure how to feel about this except that _was_ happy and confused, when Kristoff's voice stopped her.

"She left you something, too," he said. The speed in which Anna returned to the counter was remarkable, and she could tell he was biting back a smile.

It was her book. She glanced at Kristoff, an eyebrow raised, and opened the front cover. A small slip of paper rest neatly inside, covered in curly writing that was as elegant as the woman who wrote it. Perhaps 'composed' would be a better word, but Anna already liked to think of the woman as elegant. She seemed so, with her braided hair and crease-free clothes—colour-coordinated and matching, no less! Far better than her jeans, shirt, and hoodie combo.

Intrigued, she began to read.

_I am interested in hearing more about this topic,_ it said. _Perhaps the two of us should go to dinner one night to discuss it? –Elsa Arendelle._

Below the message was a phone number that Anna had memorised within the first few readings.

"You know what, Kris?" she said eventually, "I've changed my mind. This has been the most successful campaign yet."

And with that, she bid him goodbye. He didn't seem to mind her distractedness; he simply gave her a pat on the back and a "Good luck, Feistypants."

She skipped all the way home, a giddy smile on her face.


	3. Private Parties (and public foreplay)

_Inspired by the 'diner' scene in "When Harry Met Sally", and dedicated to grrlgeek72 for actually like, giving me the idea. Only very slightly NSFW (suggestive content but nothing graphic). I had a lot of fun. Churned this out in just under 2 hours (and this isn't edited at all and I apologise slightly). Couldn't think of a title. Enjoy~_

* * *

"So what, you just kick them out?"

Anna let out a small snort at the innocent question. Her knife and fork clacked gently against her plate as she put them down, fixing the woman across from her with an amused grin. She settled back in her seat, the leather padding of the booth groaning slightly as her weight adjusted.

"Really, Elsa?" she asked. "You think they come home to my place?"

Elsa gave a small frown and shrugged, bringing a small bite of cannelloni to red-painted lips.

She was happy to meet up with her friend after several months of being out of the country, though she definitely wouldn't have picked anything quite as ostentatious as this place. How Anna could even afford it was beyond her (as far as she was aware, the freckled girl still held her job as a waitress, and they were… not the most well-paying jobs). Despite suggesting a cheaper restaurant, Anna seemed determined to go to this one. It had received rather good ratings by the food critics, she argued.

The fact that it was expensive enough _to_ critique wasn't lost on Elsa, but she kept her mouth shut. She did really miss the girl.

She'd been in Norway for close to three months, visiting family. They had been unable to attend her graduation from college, and her internship (and subsequent offer of a position) at one of the major architectural firms was more than enough reason to force her home. She'd even finished her projects in record time just to impress her bosses enough to give her more time off.

Anna, on the other hand, was smack-bang in the middle of college; and with finals coming up, Elsa _knew_ she hadn't been taking on as many shifts. She'd already resigned herself to paying for the entire meal—it was, after all, her fault that it had been so long.

"So how do you leave, then?" she asked after a few moments, swallowing the small bite of pasta. She vaguely wondered why she was asking such personal questions (and how they had managed to broach the subject of it anyway, in the middle of the day in an expensive, busy restaurant).

Anna took a sip and shrugged. "Tell them I have an early class or something. A shift at work." She shrugged again, but Elsa could tell she was biting back a smirk.

"That's terrible," Elsa said, eyes falling to her plate. That damned grin on the red-head's face was too much.

Anna let out a small laugh. Her arms lifted up to rest along the back of her booth, and she pulled her bottom lip into her teeth. The absolute confidence she exuded was… different. Strange. Sort of intense.

Not something Elsa was accustomed to—not on her, and not from Anna. She gave a little cough and kept her eyes averted.

They were old friends. They shared everything with each other. This conversation wasn't a difficult one.

_Well… not everything…_

"I don't hear them complaining."

Anna's voice shook Elsa from her thoughts, and she glanced up, confused. "Sorry?"

Anna shrugged (and heavens, she was doing a lot of that today). "I just said that I don't hear them complaining. They actually seem pretty…" she gave a little smirk from the corner of her mouth. "_Sated…_"

Elsa's pasta was forgotten as she stared at her friend. This wasn't the same Anna she had left behind when she went to Norway. Her Anna would blush profusely at the very idea of something so… _vulgar_. Especially in public. Not encourage it, a cheshire grin on her face. The blonde was pretty sure that Anna had lost interest in her own meal (wagyu beef steak sandwich) a long time ago.

"Pfft," she blew, rolling her eyes. "You can't know that. It's easy to fake." Anna just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a grown woman, Elsa. Keyword being _woman_. I think I can tell a fake one from a real one."

It was Elsa's turn to shrug. "Statistics say that most women fake it," she said. Anna could only roll her eyes.

"That was probably a hetero study and I bet barely anyone was under the age of 19. Trust me, I can tell a real one from a fake one."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. The smug grin on Anna's face had only seemed to grow wider, as though inviting Elsa to try and win the fight. Elsa liked to think that she was logical, and she liked to think that all fights could be won simply by using actual proof—actual evidence.

This time, she could see, required something different.

Taking a sip of her wine, she rose to her feet. Anna raised an eyebrow in a silent question, which Elsa promptly ignored as she slid into the booth next to her friend.

"Uh, Els-"

Whatever Anna was about to say was cut off when Elsa leaned in close, her warm breath flowing softly against the shell of Anna's ear.

And then, she began moaning.

"Ohhh…. mmm…. oh god…."

Anna froze, eyes widening. Her arms felt like they were glued to the back of the seat, and she wondered if she was actually getting any breath at all because all her other functions seemed to have shut down.

"Mmmmmm…." The pitch of Elsa's voice rose a subtle inch, followed swiftly by Anna's libido. She'd never been especially good at controlling herself, but this was _Elsa_. Her best friend Elsa who was simply teasing her because she'd made such a claim earlier.

And Elsa still wouldn't shut up, even after her failure to respond. "Oh, mmm, oh _God_. Fuck, Anna…"

Neither girl noticed when Elsa's hands moved to Anna's hips; neither noticed when the redhead's mouth opened slightly and she let out a short, wet gasp. It was all she could do not to pant because Elsa, sitting there, moaning into her ear and her hands on her hips, _saying her name_. When Elsa leaned in just a little closer, her breasts pressing against Anna's upper arm and the way her lips touched Anna's ear, dragging along the skin as she spoke, she couldn't hold back the shiver

"_Mmmm_ oh- fucking, yeah, Anna, oh god god god please Anna please oh god…"

Anna felt her heart stop beating for a moment, tripping over itself as she found her head turning, just a little, to look at Elsa. She was so close to the blonde, could see every pale freckle that adorned her nose, look into her eyes.

And there was definitely maybe something wrong because Anna wanted those lips back against her ear, whispering obscenely. The sounds of the restaurant had faded to nothing as the only things that Anna became aware of was Elsa's gaze and her warmth.

Elsa whispering her name shouldn't have this effect. Anna has been with dozens of women (dozens of uni parties and Bad Life Decisions ensured that) and yet never before had she wanted anyone this bad.

She could hear Elsa murmuring her name, more questioning than teasing now, but she still couldn't bring herself to think of anything other that "what would she look like beneath me, making these same noises?"

Anna never thought that her best friend could tease like this, could give as good as she got.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the insistent way in which Elsa's fingers were digging into her hips wasn't helping at all. They kept twitching, wanting to move, roam, dance across Anna's skin. Anna couldn't stand it.

"Elsa," she said. Interrupted. Murmured.

Breathed.

Even as soft as it was, there was no hiding the bite of arousal that tainted it, making her own voice husky and low. Elsa's fingers tightened on her hips, and Anna let out her own tiny moan.

Her eyes flickered from Elsa's lips to her eyes, noting the way Elsa seemed transfixed on her own face, eyes roaming. Anna licked her lips, watching as Elsa followed the movement.

The tension between them hadn't been intended—of that, Anna was sure. But it was here now and it wasn't going away. The walls she had slowly built around her heart, entirely to prevent losing her best friend this way, seeming nothing more than small stepping stones that Elsa had leapt past.

And Elsa could feel it too.

She could feel the heat rolling from Anna, infinitely aware that she had caused it, and that she didn't regret it. Her hands longed to move from Anna's hips to her waist, perhaps even further, and she forced herself to remember that they were in public, that she didn't know if Anna wanted it too.

They'd never pushed the bounds of friendship, both too terrified of the outcome if it didn't work.

Her hands trembled, and she sucked in a breath to calm herself. The food was completely and utterly forgotten, and when their eyes finally met, it staved off any future roaming.

"Anna…" she murmured, one last time. Her eyes had widened, pleading, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. She watched as Anna swallowed visibly before leaning close. Elsa's lips opened in preparation, but the kiss she was expecting never came. Instead, Anna moved past her mouth.

Her teeth ran along Elsa's ear as she gave a gentle nibble. Elsa shuddered, and Anna grinned.

"If it's okay with you," she began, somewhat surprised by her own coherency—_not for long_, if she had any say in it—and strength. "I'm going to take you back to my place and throw you a private welcoming party."

Elsa hummed as her ear was nudged by sharp teeth, moving down to her throat. "What- what sort of party?" she managed to ask, even as Anna began to nuzzle her nose into the blonde's neck.

"The kind of party that will have you begging for release, coming undone under my hands and mouth as I fuck you. The kind that will have you begging my name until you're too exhausted to sleep. The kind of party that will ruin every single other party for you ever again."

Elsa stilled, and Anna pulled back. Oh god, that was way too forward. She could blame it on her arousal, pooling below her belly and turning her into goo, but truthfully, she'd said it because she meant it. But Elsa didn't answer, and Anna grew self-conscious.

"I mean," she began, "As- only if that's okay with you. If you want that kind of party. You might not. You might want-"

Once more, Anna was cut off—this time not by anything Elsa said, but rather, what she did.

It took Anna almost three seconds to realise Elsa was kissing her, hands in her hair and pulling her close. Her lips pressed needily against Anna's, closed but moving, slowly, slightly, as though not to scare her away. It took less than twenty seconds for that plan to fail because Anna's mouth was suddenly open, tongue nudging insistently against the blonde, begging for access.

Anna wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but they did part eventually, gasping for air, faces pink and lips swollen.

"I want that kind of party," Elsa whispered breathlessly.

They practically ran home, holding hands the entire way.


	4. Scratching Itches

_you will notice that I skipped day 4. it hasn't been written yet. it will be written. later. __I was also going to add something extra to the ending but was too lazy to figure out how not to make it OOC. maybe next time. _

_This one is a T+, slight M for more explicit suggestive content than day 3. It's slightly NSFW. enjoy~_

* * *

Elsa was smiling to herself as she walked up the path to the cheap motel she and Anna had booked a room at for the night. The smile wasn't for the room, but rather the girl waiting within, fresh and clean from a shower (hopefully) while Elsa offered to walk down to a local fish and chip shop for some dinner.

They were three weeks into the 'roadtrip of the century', as Anna had dubbed it, and already it was shaping up to be one of the greatest experiences Elsa had ever, well, experienced. And they still had another month and a half to go as they slowly made their way across the country!

It was, frankly, awesome, even if not everything ran smoothly (like the car running out of petrol a good ten miles from any town, or when Anna tripped the second day and got a terrible gravel rash up the left side of her face. In her typical fashion, she had brushed it off, but Elsa had used it as a perfect excuse to rub antibacterial ointment on) (they had mirrors but Elsa was _better_, or so she argued) (Anna didn't complain).

Those three weeks were also some of the most harrowing, simply because she'd never spent such an extended period of time in the presence of someone else. True, she and Anna did everything together, but there was still that sense of relief when she got home sometimes, mentally exhausted from the hyper red-head. This trip had given neither of them much time to be alone and recharge—it was actually the main reason why she had chosen to walk instead of drive; the extra ten minutes it had taken meant an extra ten minutes of peace (especially because she'd thought to google the phone number and call ahead). She was in and out with the food without talking to anyone (aside from the pleasant "thank you" she gave to the server).

Alas, her forethought meant that she had arrived back at their cheap motel room with its paisley-puked armchair and barely-twin-sized bed. They'd have to throw a coin to see who got what, in all likelihood.

And it wasn't that Elsa didn't want to see Anna—the complete opposite, actually. That may have been part of the problem. She'd spent every waking minute for three weeks with this girl and yet she still looked forward to her company. Enjoyed waking up first just to watch Anna sleep (take photos of her in weird positions and laugh about it later, too).

Elsa found herself doing things just to make Anna smile—and not the huge, toothy grin that she got when she was excited. Not the open-mouthed one that appeared when she was amazing or blown away. It was the small, nervous smile. The slightly-wonky one that had her biting the inside of her cheek. That was Elsa's favourite.

Shaking her head, a soft smile on her own face, Elsa pulled the room key from her pocket. She wouldn't burden Anna with those thoughts—their dynamic worked, and Elsa still loved it. She just… wasn't opposed to it changing slightly (for the better).

Approaching the motel door, she unlocked it and pushed it open, call out an, "Anna? I'm back!". It squeaked terribly, but then, it _was_ just a cheap motel room. She moved to the kitchenette (a sink and a microwave, really), putting down the food before glancing over to the bathroon. Anna would had said hello if she'd heard Elsa, surely? But, the door was open.

They only had one key, and Anna wouldn't have gone anywhere because there really was nowhere to go. Not at this time of the day in a strange town. Elsa's eyes aligned on the bed, pushed against the far wall. There was a very distinct Anna-shaped lump in the covers, and recognisable teal eyes peering out from underneath.

"Hey, I thought we were going to flip a coin?" Elsa groused good-naturedly. Anna let out something that could have been a squeak as her eyes widened. Elsa frowned.

"Anna? Are you okay?" she asked, approaching the red-head. Anna nodded her head, eyes following Elsa's every move. It was… confusing. But then, Anna wasn't known for being completely sane most of the time anyway. "Well, I'm hungry so-"

"Why don't you have a shower first?" Anna interrupted. Her voice was startlingly hoarse, and Elsa worried for a moment that she was getting ill. That would put a damper on their trip.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm hungry. Are you going to-"

"What about drinks?"

"Got it with dinner. Anna, you can sleep later. If you don't hurry up I'm going to come over there and eat you, too."

Okay that may not have been the best thing that Elsa could have said because Anna's mouth opened with a strange choking noise and a massive blush erupted on her face. A similar one worked its way onto Elsa's face, and she tried futilely to make it vanish.

"I didn't- I mean, that's not- hurry up, Anna!"

The red-head _seemed_ to relax, a tension Elsa hadn't noticed earlier seeping from her. She still didn't move, though.

"Elsa, I noticed we don't have any spare toilet paper, could you ask for some?"

Despite the lack of tension from Anna, she still seemed rather desperate about something. It was incredibly frustrating, and Elsa rolled her eyes. She moved the food to the coffee table and looked at Anna expectedly.

"C'mon, Anna," she grinned—or tried to. It was rather forced, and Anna could definitely tell. "Or I'll eat your food."

Anna threw her head back into her pillow and let out a groan before leveling her eyes at Elsa. "You know, I tried, Elsa," she huffed. Elsa only had a second to think about the words when Anna slid from the bed and stalked into the bathroom, obviously annoyed and _incredibly_ frustrated.

In hindsight, Elsa realised that all the signs pointed to Anna "relaxing" with herself, but she'd, as per usual, been too much of a social klutz to pick up the cues (like "I'm lying in bed under covers before dinner and you weren't in the room" and "I keep trying to find excuses to get you to leave but you won't").

Those thoughts only lasted a few moments because the image of a red-faced, red-chested, _naked_ Anna was refusing to leave her alone.

_Oh damn._ She wasn't going to forget that any time soon.

The next month was going to be… interesting.


	5. Snow Queen

_Firefly!AU! Fuck yeah! Technically I shoulda used Norwegian for the Galactic Language, but I've been waiting for a very long time (since I first started writing Frozen, tbqh) to use my Chinese in a story. So here it is. If you want translations, I can give them. I just didn't want to ruin the flow of the story (which is why I used pinyin, too, because I don't think many people can read characters?). Anyway! Written in an hour, not edited because I have to go to work. Enjoy :)_

* * *

The vastness of space is one oft-travelled, and yet never becomes any less lonely. The only path is the path less taken, and the only ones you can rely on are your crew. Your friends. Your family.

Which was why Captain Kristoff of the _Snow Queen_ was so annoyed.

"Sven!" he barked through the intercom. "Where is our good doctor?"

"Hummph. Her quarters," came the slightly fuzzy reply. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

They were on their way to Beaumonde to pick up some intel. Honestly, Kristoff was just feeling a little stir crazy, and he knew his crew was, too. Poor Olaf had been stuck in the engine room for over 24 hours because of an overheating drivecore (which they _really_ couldn't afford to lose this close to the surface. Or ever). So, on top of the mission, he had to give Olaf enough time to salvage another one or find the pieces to fix it. None of that wouldn't have been a problem if the doctor was also doing her job.

Making his way through the narrow halls of the _Snow Queen_, Kristoff pulled up sharply at the sight of Hans leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kristoff asked. "The Reindeer won't stock itself."

Hans shrugged. "It's done. I, unlike you, want to stay alive."

Kristoff bristled at that. He took a step forward, using his wider bulk (it was muscle, he'd swear it) to press Hans back. "What does that mean?" he asked, knowing the answer. He was pitching for a fight, so sue him. It'd been a very long month cooped up.

"You know exactly what," Hans retorted. "You're the one making little miss crazy come along when we don't need her. What's the bet that instead of warning us of the Alliance, she calls them?"

"We'll be fine," Kristoff answered. "We always are."

And, naturally, that was the moment that a giant icicle tore its way down the hallway and lodged into the wall, followed by an echoing, "_Tāmāde_!"

"Elsa! Elsa, look at me. It's okay, see? Just a little scratch!"

When Kristoff burst into the dining room, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Seeing Elsa curled in a corner, thick tendrils of ice spreading from her while her sister tried to calm her down, he realised that it was pretty much exactly what he was expecting.

These moments weren't uncommon.

"Anna!" he called out. "What the _dìyù_ is going on here?!"

"It's nothing, she just- it's okay, I've got it just-"

Kristoff took a step forward at the same time Anna did. Elsa screamed out a, "No!", and suddenly the floor around them was covered in jagged icicles.

Anna herself seemed on the verge of tears as she tried to get closer to her sister. "Shh, shh, Elsa, it's okay. No more, okay, I promise? Elsa look at me. It's Anna. _Nǐ de mèimei_."

Slowly, Elsa's breathing calmed, and her eyes met Anna's never leaving. Her bottom lip quivered and her hands wrapped around her head.

"It hurts. The man won't stop drumming and gouging and eating me and I don't want him in there." She locked eyes with Anna. "Take him away. Take away everything. _Shā wǒ sǐ le…_"

And Anna couldn't keep still anymore. She moved towards Elsa, each step an eternity. Elsa gave no sign that she was aware of Anna's movements, having returned her face to the floor, swaying slightly as she muttered to herself in the Galactic language.

Reaching her sister, Anna knew that there was no way she was calming down. A battle raged inside her big sister and as much as she wanted to help, what she could actually do was very limited.

Those _zázhǒng_ at North Mountain were going to _pay_.

But for now, she had a sister to comfort. Pulling Elsa into a warm hug, not swayed in the slightest by the lack of response, she whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa was asleep before she'd finished the final syllable.

"See? I told you. She's too dangerous."

Hans' smug face desperately needed a fist in it, Kristoff thought briefly. When did his world become so confusing?

They were sitting outside the med bay, watching Anna totter around doing spirits knew what. Hans was speaking in a low voice—Anna wasn't even aware of the two men watching her. Elsa was tucked safely in bed, her plush snowman sitting on her bedside table, a small note from her sister, and a walkie-talkie. Anything to make her not worry when she realised the door was locked.

A loud clatter came from inside the med bay, and Kristoff and Hans paused their conversation to watch.

Anna was leaning against one corner, head buried in her hands as her shoulders shook. Kristoff glanced at Hans for a moment, taking note of the way his face softened at the display.

Sure, the auburn-haired man was far too trigger happy and loved complaining about the Àrnadalr sisters (and for good reason, if he were perfectly honest). But it was so easy to look past the genuine care and pain that Anna felt for her sister. Seeing that Elsa was aware of it and yet unable to stop it. The episodes would sneak up sometimes. Other times they'd be triggered. But then Kristoff would wander through the ship and chance upon the two of them sitting together, engaging in a conversation that was so normal it seemed _abnormal_. When Elsa would tease Anna about her time at university, getting into mischief. Or when Anna would get that glint in her eye and Elsa would catch it, springing up in an attempt to escape the dreaded tickle-monster that Anna had turned into.

Sometimes, Kristoff wondered if Anna should have been the elder sibling. He had seen the look on her face when Elsa was asleep. The worry that she refused to let Elsa see. The pain. His heart went out to both of them.

Suddenly, there was a crackle of static, and Anna's head shot up. She brushed at her face, taking a few calming breaths as she exited the med bay.

And she did see him and Hans standing there, meeting their gaze for a moment before closing the doors softly behind her and walking towards her sister.

"Come on, Hans," Kristoff said, moving towards the cargo bay. "We have a job to do."

Their family was little and strained and _horribly_ broken. Anna's family was broken, her sister even more-so. But, she managed to hold it together. She managed to hold Elsa together when the latter seemed to just want to float away. He could admire that.

His crew. His friends.

His family.


End file.
